Once Upon a Time
by dustglitter
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy named James Potter. Everything about him seemed particularly extraordinary. Boys were envious of him, and girls swooned over him, but there was only one girl who truly caught his eye and he loved dearly.


**A/N**: Just a rather short fic because I had a sudden inspiration from "Linger" by Maggie Stiefvater, which is a lovely book. Reviews are really appreciated and loved! Pretty please with a cherry on top?:) Might be adding another chapter for Lily's POV, depending on reviews!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named James Potter. Everything about him seemed particularly extraordinary, from his looks that any boy would kill for and every girl would scramble towards, to his wit that seemed to come naturally without any need to study. His smile radiated from miles away, and his had a haughty spring in his step, that only he was entitled to have. He had a group of friends whom everyone hailed as 'The Marauders' and James naturally became the ring leader. Charisma was something that he was blessed with, and he eventually effortlessly became the Head Boy of his year and Quidditch captain. Boys were envious of him, and girls swooned over him, but there was only one girl who truly caught his eye and he loved dearly.

And this girl loved him back. He loved her so hard, that he was willing to do anything for her, from protecting her, to being the boy she wanted him to be. He loved her so hard, that the things about her that seemed mundane and boring to others, became special to him. The way she tapped the quill against her forehead when she was deep in concentration, the way her fingers jostled excitedly when she was reading something she liked, the way she would furrow her brows in concentration when trying to think of the most accurate reply to answer the professor. These were the things he promised never to forget about her, no matter what time and age might do to his memory. He couldn't find words to describe his love for this one girl. It was as though he never knew that his capacity to love would be this big, and every day with her just seemed to cause his heart to love her a little more. It was as though he could never find any limit to his love for her.

His life was made up of snapshots, blurred memories that he could remember little details about: his parents fussing over him when he was young, teaching him how to be a gentleman and making him take etiquette classes, wrecking havoc at home, playing Quidditch in his free time, entering Hogwarts and meeting the best group of friends that any bloke could have possibly asked for. Then of course, some other memories that was so clearly defined in his head: Planning pranks with the Marauders, helping Moony with his monthly transformation, learning the true meaning of limitless friendship, seeing Lily for the first time when he was eleven at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the tireless pursue of her for the next few years. The moment when she finally told him how much she loved him, and how he meant everything for her. These other memories would unarguably remain etched deep in his mind, long after the end of age.

Besides these snapshots, there also lay a life made up of endless promises of the future, of what the boy and the girl could achieve together. The possibilities that graduation from Hogwarts brought about, of what they could do together to help fight against the death eaters, of what they could do together to make the world a better place for her, a better place for all of their children they would have in future. There lay a life, where they could finally be what was there all along, together. They would face any challenges together, knowing that whatever happened, at least they were together and had each other, and that was enough.

It was hard to imagine life without one another, what would each do? It seemed impossible to live without each other, to start a fresh day with the other. It was a future that lay in the other's smile.

As dark times whirled on, threatening to take away everything they had, everything they shared, they clung on tightly to the other, refusing to let anything snatch the love they shared. Countless reports of missing wizards and witches constantly droned on in the background, and fear and panic started gnawing at each other their hearts. It was as though they were held so tightly together by love, and they were not ready to let go of anything they had.

It was a life I wasn't ready to leave behind.

It was a life I didn't want to forget and forgo.

There was so much left for us to do together. I wasn't done with it yet.


End file.
